


I'd Do Anything For You (Even Die If You Asked Me To)

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Bank Robbery, FakeHaus, M/M, well more so they were rly influenced by them but anyways hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: Drabble based on the request of “Bonnie and Clyde made this look so much more glamorous" with Kovic and Willems.When you’re a kid, you look up to the people you commonly see and begin to idolize them. Adam couldn’t help but watch old movies involving gangs and violence and crimes that usually escalate to murder whenever they appeared on the small TV in the living room. Most of the time, his parents weren’t home and he was left alone, rewatching Casino and The Godfather but his favorite was by far Bonnie and Clyde. He’d invite his best friend, James, over to watch it with him nearly daily, both of the boys obsessed with it.The dynamic of the duo intrigued them as they advanced from amateur crimes to bank robberies that ended with murder in order to survive yet despite everything, they loved each other so much, willing to die in a blaze of glory as long as they had the other by their side. Jokingly, James would elbow Adam and whisper about how they’d be just like Bonnie and Clyde someday. They’d laugh but as James’ gaze shifted back to the TV, Adam’s was stuck on James for a bit longer, hoping with all his heart that they truly would be.





	I'd Do Anything For You (Even Die If You Asked Me To)

**Author's Note:**

> u can request things over on my blog jdoolz.tumblr.com !! i take requests for writing, gifs, aesthetics and playlists.

When you’re a kid, you look up to the people you commonly see and begin to idolize them. Adam couldn’t help but watch old movies involving gangs and violence and crimes that usually escalate to murder whenever they appeared on the small TV in the living room. Most of the time, his parents weren’t home and he was left alone, rewatching _Casino_ and _The Godfather_ but his favorite was by far _Bonnie and Clyde_. He’d invite his best friend, James, over to watch it with him nearly daily, both of the boys obsessed with it. 

The dynamic of the duo intrigued them as they advanced from amateur crimes to bank robberies that ended with murder in order to survive yet despite everything, they loved each other so much, willing to die in a blaze of glory as long as they had the other by their side. Jokingly, James would elbow Adam and whisper about how they’d be just like Bonnie and Clyde someday. They’d laugh but as James’ gaze shifted back to the TV, Adam’s was stuck on James for a bit longer, hoping with all his heart that they truly would be.

Once they got to high school, they began hanging out more, avoiding school by hiding at their local arcade or exploring the nearby woods. Adam’s parents never gave a damn, rarely ever at the house anyways. James’ parents, however, actually cared about him getting an education and raised hell when they found out how many days he’s skipped school to spend time with Adam instead. 

James never told Adam ever but he knew. He could see the bruises littering his skin harshly but Adam wouldn’t bring it up verbally because he knew James would get uncomfortable and try his hardest to joke about it until the subject changes. No, instead he slipped his fingers slightly underneath his shirt, fingertips fluttering over the bruises that differed in colors, some turning yellowish while others were fresher, a splash of blue and purple. They’d lock eyes and before either of them could ruin the moment, Adam would bury his face into James’ shirt and draw shapes absentmindedly on the other’s skin as they lay together. 

No one would mention how Adam began inviting him to stay the night whenever he could. No one would mention how thankful James was for those nights away from his parents.  No one would mention how their relationship progressed from best friends to something much more. It was spoken through actions, interpreted by lingering touches and clinging hugs and chaste kisses. 

Soon, a plan was created from the minds of two seniors wanting nothing more than to be together, away from their parents and forced pursuit of education. Both of them went home and packed as much as they could fit into a backpack and met up at the corner of their connecting streets, taking a deep breath before they began walking. Night fell and they continued, allowing silence to hang over them as they made their way from town to town, taking small swigs of water and snacking on granola bars. 

* * *

Days pass and they grow tired of walking for as long as they can until they have to pass out under a bridge. James swears he can figure out to get them a car to use to drive, Adam thinks he’s played too much _Grand Theft Auto_ for his good. Still, he’s suckered into it with a plea and a cute pout aimed him way. They walk to a deserted parking lot where only a few cars were parked and picked out a simple white 1998 Honda Civic, Adam allowing James to attempt his idea as he stood watch, complaining the whole time about how fucking stupid this was. Much to Adam’s dismay, James managed to get the doors unlocked and hot-wired it so that the engine worked. 

“All those hours logged for GTA wasn’t such a waste of time, now was it? I told you that game was gonna come in handy for this but no, you didn’t believe me! Get fucked, bitch.” James muttered, flipping the other off as he got inside the car. 

Rolling his eyes, Adam scoffed but got into the passenger seat

“Just hurry your ass up and get out of here before the owner comes back for their vehicle or the police are called, you fucking idiot.” Adam replied, messing with the radio.

That night, they’re parked at an apartment complex, far in the back where no other cars are parked. With a little difficulty initially, they manage to figure out how to fit the two of them in the backseat, covered in old blankets and using a few shirts as a pillow, arms wrapped around each other, soft whispers lost in the night as they lazily kiss. Moonlight seeps in through the car windows, coating them in soft light that intensifies young love and beauty with intertwined fingers and quiet laughter, tired eyes falling shut as they bury their faces into fabric and allow their breath to even out.   


* * *

Several car changes and months pass before they end their drifting, nomadic lifestyle ceased as they found themselves in Los Angeles. Tall buildings tower them, people filled the streets to the brim, cars packed the streets, night settling over as the city as bright lights shined, beautiful to behold. Celebration occurred by frantic kisses and cheeks tinted pink as they smile excitedly at one another, heavy breaths and low volume classic rock filling the air. 

“Hey, James?” Adam spoke suddenly, face inches away from James’, mixed emotions swarming around in his head as he shakily exhaled.   


“Yeah?” James replied, confused but curious.  


“Remember we were kids, watching _Bonnie and Clyde_ whenever we could manage it?” Adam’s voice was light, almost as if he was treading carefully.   


“Of course I remember. What about it?” Raising an eyebrow, James was beginning to wonder where his boyfriend was going with this.   


“Did you really mean you wanted us to be like them someday? We could do it, y’know.. We could be like them. Two kickass lovers ready to rob banks, firing guns and stealing fucking money! You want to, right?”  


A pause. James lets out a small ‘oh’ as he listens to him speak, memories of his childhood coming back to him, bringing a small frown to his face. Could they be like them? Would they, too, have the same fate that Bonnie and Clyde had? Does it bother him that he would be willing to die in a bloody firefight with Adam as police went after them? He wasn’t sure about any of those questions but he knew one thing: he’d do anything for Adam because he loved that man with all his heart. 

If Adam wanted to play cops and robbers, James was gonna fucking play cops and robbers. 

“Okay, let’s do it. Let’s be fucking Bonnie and Clyde.”   


* * *

Shitty planning happened in the backseat of the recent vehicle they stole, papers covered in information and strategies as they argued about the best way to go about the robbery. Illegal guns and ammo, masks and bulletproof vests were bought to wear, hid in the trunk of the car. 

Time passes agonizingly slow before the plan is put into place. Kicking open the doors to the bank, they aimed their guns, screaming for everyone to get to the fucking ground, Adam handling the citizens while James went and took care of the tellers, managing to get one of them to go to the safe and empty it out fairly fast. Shooting their gun in warning, they raced out and into their car, speeding off as quick as they could, hyped up on adrenaline. 

Barely 3 minutes from the bank, they hear sirens behind them, wailing loudly as a man’s distorted voice comes through the speakers of the cop car, demanding they pull over this instant. They ignored him, James shooting his gun out of the window at the car as Adam sped down the street, foot pressed hard on the gas petal, blowing through stoplights at an alarming speed. One cop car soon turned into two which became three, all hellbent on getting their car to stop so they can arrest them.

They weren’t having any of that shit. 

Adam began turning sharply down alleys and narrow streets, changing his route every few blocks to try and get them off his tail but it was to no avail. When they both saw they weren’t going so hot out here, they smashed the car into another before speeding off, leaving a car in shambles blocking the path to them. 

A few shots ring out as the cops desperately tried to pierce a tire or a mirror.

* * *

Once out of Los Angeles city limits, they took off their masks and exhaled deeply, still dealing with the lingering energy of committing a crime. Adam looked over at James to smile and say something about how fucking wild that was but he noticed the other’s hand pressed firmly against his side, nearly silent winces slipping from his parted lips, shirt turning red as his hands tried so hard to apply a decent amount of pressure to the wound.

“Oh shit, holy fuck! James, what the hell, why didn’t you tell me you got shot!?”   


“Didn’t want to,” A sharp whimper sounds as he re-positioned his hands yet again, blood warm on his skin, “ruin the moment.. I’ll be fine, calm the hell down.”   


“Calm down? CALM DOWN? My boyfriend is currently bleeding out in the front seat of a stolen car with a few thousand dollars hidden in the back and you’re telling me to calm the hell down? No, fuck you, holy shit. I can’t fucking believe you right now, why didn’t you tell me, you idiot! Dammit, dammit, dammit!”   


Adam pressed his hands over James’, a frantic look in his eyes as fear settled in, painful and scary. He couldn’t lose James, god, he couldn’t.. He wouldn’t be able to live without him being there alongside him, he needed his dumbass to fucking be okay! Moving one hand off, he took off his shirt and pressed it against the wound, hoping it’d help a little bit. 

As Adam attempted to aid the other, James was looking at Adam with a calm expression, serene and soothed. Lips curled upwards as he watched the worry etch itself onto his features, captivated by how determined he looked. 

“Bonnie and Clyde made this look so much more glamorous, huh?”   


With teary eyes, Adam huffed a laugh, nodding as he looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

“Yeah.. Yeah, they did. Those fucking dicks.”

“We’ll show them for making us look like idiots! Y’know, after all this bullshit passes and I’m healed up real good. We’ll be better than those douchebags. People will start saying the phrase ‘Kovic and Willems’ instead of ‘Bonnie and Clyde’, mark my words!”  


“Oh, shut the fuck up.”   


**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment if you'd like <3


End file.
